wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
We Feel Like Dancing
We Feel Like Dancing is the 1st 11-minute Wiggle and Learn episode. Songs # You Make Me Feel Like Dancing # A Sailor Went To Sea/Hornpipe # D Is For Dorothy Plot *'Song #1': You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - featuring Leo Sayer Leo and Sam take turns singing lead, and the Wiggles are asked to sing in Greek halfway through the song. *'Song #2': A Sailor Went To Sea/Hornpipe Each Wiggle takes a turn singing a verse of "A Sailor Went To Sea" but with some changes. Anthony's first verse is straightforward, then Murray replaces the word sea/see with "chop". Jeff's verse replaces sea/see with "knee" and finally Sam finishes with "sea, chop, knee". Anthony's drum roll on the snare transitions the song to the Hornpipe dance, performed by Clare, Emily, and Megan with the Wiggles cheering on through the boat's portholes. Anthony says it's time to paint a picture with music. Painting with Music Murray and Jeff are at the beach. Murray plays some guitar, and then Jeff plays his keyboard. They need your help. They're at the beach and they have sunscreen on but what's next? What do they need? Waves. Let's say "Waves!" Murray plays that surfing motif on his guitar as waves in the background are drawn in. What else do they need? How about boats? Let's say "Boats!" Jeff plays the Captain Feathersword theme song as boats appear. What else? How about seagulls. Let's say "Seagulls!" Murray plays his guitar with some wah wah sounds with his whammy bar as seagulls get drawn in. Murray thanks everyone for helping paint the picture. *'Song #3': D Is For Dorothy The Wiggly Dancers dance the plies. Gallery YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing(song)1.png TheWigglesVocalizing.jpg|The Wiggles vocalizing TheNonrealisticWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing(song).jpg|"You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" (Featuring Leo Sayer) SamSingingYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam singing JeffandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheWigglesandWagsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags LeoSayerinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Leo Sayer Clare,LeoandCaterina.jpg|Clare, Leo and Cathy TheWigglesWearingBeatlesClothes.jpg|The Wiggles wearing Beatles clothes TheWigglesWearingVestsandPants.jpg|The Wiggles wearing colored vests and pants LeoVocalizing.jpg|Leo vocalizing DorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur LeoonDorothy'sHand.jpg|Leo on Dorothy's hand JeffinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff dancing MurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray dancing AnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony dancing SaminYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam dancing JeffWearingVestandPants.jpg|Jeff wearing vest and pants AnthonyDancinginhisGreekOutfit.jpg|Anthony dancing in his Greek outfit SamWearingBeatlesClothes.jpg|Sam wearing Beatles clothes TheWigglesSingingGreek.jpg|The Wiggles singing Greek ASailorWenttoSea-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "A Sailor Went To Sea/Hornpipe" AnthonyasaSailor.jpg|Anthony as a sailor SailingShip.jpg|Sailing ship ASailorWenttoSea1.jpg|"A Sailor Went to Sea" ASailorWenttoSea2.jpg|Jeff singing ASailorWenttoSea3.jpg|Murray singing ASailorWenttoSea4.jpg|Sam singing AnthonyPlayingDrum.jpg|Anthony playing drum MurrayintheWindow.jpg|Murray in the window Hornpipe.jpg|"Hornpipe" Clare,EmilyandMegan.jpg|Clare, Emily and Megan TheLadySailors'DancingShoes.jpg|The Lady sailors' dancing shoes AnthonyintheWindow.jpg|Anthony in the window JeffintheWindow.jpg|Jeff in the window AnthonyinSmock.jpg|Anthony in smock MurrayandJeffinTheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray and Jeff YellowFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|Light Yellow Fender Electric Guitar MurrayPlayingYellowFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing yellow Fender Stratocaster guitar JeffinTheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff Jeff'sKeyboardinTheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff's keyboard PaintaPicture-Beach.jpg MurrayinTheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray suggesting to have waves PaintaPicture-Beach.jpg|''"Let's all say waves together. Ready?"'' Waves.jpg|Waves PaintaPicture-Beach2.jpg PaintaPicture-Beach3.jpg PaintaPicture-Beach4.jpg File:JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard Boats.jpg|Boats PaintaPicture-Beach5.jpg SeagullsontheBeach.jpg|Seagulls SeagullsintheSky.jpg|Seagulls PaintaPicture-Beach6.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|The Beach Musical Landscape SamSingingDisforDorothy.jpg|Sam singing DisforDorothy.jpg|"D is for Dorothy" Sam,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and Henry HisforHenry.jpg|"H is for Henry" AisforAnthony.jpg|"A is for Anthony" WisforWags.jpg|"W is for Wags" MisforMurray.jpg|"M is for Murray" JisforJeff.jpg|"J is for Jeff" SisforSam.jpg|"S is for Sam" TheAwakeWigglesinGettingStrong!.jpg|''"S A M, that's me"'' FisforFeathersword.jpg|"F is for Feathersword" TheWigglyDancersinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2008 episodes Category:2008 Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Debuts Category:Series 6 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 6 Galleries